Happiness is found in the most unfamiliar places
by jesswithaj
Summary: HG/SS marriage law. A hopefully endearing and romantic account of what might have happened if Hermione, Ron and Harry went back to Hogwarts for their 7th year. From Hermione's POV. Rated M for future
1. Chapter 1

_AN 1: Hey, it's one of my first attempts at fanfic, so any constructive criticism is more than welcome. Please if you enjoy what I've written then write a review and let me know. If I have interest I will carry on writing this, even if it's only for one person, it's just nice to know my work is being read. I've rated it M for language but also if you want something a bit sexier I'm happy to write that for you, so just let me know in a review. Also this hasn't been planned all the way through yet, so if you have any ideas or anything you'd like in it then please let me know. I know there are a lot of marriage laws with this pairing, but I just find them really endearing so wanted to have a go myself. I hope you enjoy, and please review if you want more._

_AN 2: This is so you are all up to speed with what's happened. It's post-war, but in my perfect world Dumbledore etc. are all alive. Harry, Ron and Hermione are going back to Hogwarts to do their final year that they missed when they were getting horcruxes, making them in the same year as Ginny. Hope this clears up any possible confusion, ask anything if you don't understand. It's from Hermione's POV but will probably integrate others as it develops._

Sat in the small kitchen at the Burrow, Hermione blinked furiously at the headline of the Daily Prophet. The title was paired with a picture of a scrawny man being dragged away. "He Will Rise Again" it read, and the story went on to describe the rebel group of wizards who were 'preserving' the wizarding world for Voldemort's return. She heard Harry's tut as he read it over her shoulder, "Some people really won't give up will they". She sighed in agreement and watched him take the seat opposite her at the expansive dining table. He as well as her, was still sporting scars from the battle, but they were all undeniably in good health.

They sat silently in the kitchen, but both smiling at the charm of the Burrow; it was still magical to them even now. It felt more like home, and it included their very own surrogate family – the Weasley's. Hermione obviously missed her parents, but Molly went a great way in filling that gap left behind. It'd be weird to leave the Burrow now after spending all summer there, even weirder to go back to Hogwarts after missing a whole year. She winced at the thought of it, being the centre of attention, it was bad enough being Harry's friend. The only comfort she found was being in the same year as Ginny now, but Hermione also understood that she would regret it if she didn't go back for her seventh year.

She looked across at Harry, who had fallen slumped over the table, asleep. The silence though, was soon broken by a familiar matronly figure bustling into the room.

"Come on, come on. No time for napping Harry, we need to be getting to the train station", Molly said with speed. "Now where is Ron? RON, RON HURRY UP".

"Bloody 'ell mum, where's the fire?", he yawned sleepily.

"Are you trying to kill me boy? It's almost time to be going, is your stuff packed? I bet it bloody well isn't. You go get ready!"

With this Ron skulked back up to his room grumbling. "Have you two had breakfast? We need to get something down you. Oh Ginny love, you all ready?" Molly politely added.

"Yes mum all ready to go, just waiting on Ron?" Ginny replied, as she sat next to Harry and greeted him with a kiss.

"Actually Mrs Weasley, I need some air, I'll get something to eat on the train" Hermione left the room saying this. She didn't want to spend her morning watching Ginny ogle Harry and vice versa. It's not that she was jealous of Ginny, Harry was like a brother to her; she just didn't want reminding that she and Ron were going nowhere. They had kissed, but she silently came to the conclusion that there was no chemistry. She cared for him, but that's all it'd ever be, and so she'd tried her very best to avoid him this summer.

Hermione stood outside, quietly contemplating everything that had happened over the past year. So much has changed, and she still wasn't used to it. "Don't underestimate the power of books to take your mind off something Hermione" she said to herself. Although she was dreading being at Hogwarts a year later than everyone else, she was looking forward to being a normal student once again.

Soon, she was joined outside by the Weasley's and Harry, all ready to leave. With a last look at the Burrow, Hermione felt a lump of dread enter her throat. Where would she go after this year was over?

The station was full of gawking students, pointing at the 'famous three'. Hermione found that she was permanently blushing but could tell that Ron and Harry were silently enjoying it. Fighting through the crowd of excited first years, they managed to find empty seats on the train. Ginny left to go find her friends, and Harry closed the door after her. Surprisingly Hermione was enjoying this familiar feeling and she found herself smiling at the two boys. She didn't have to say anything, they clearly felt the same. With a harsh blow of steam and the metallic noise of the pistons, the Hogwarts express slowly left the station – towards home.

Harry passed the Daily Prophet over to Ron, who echoed Harry's sense of disapproval at the headline.

"11 killed in an attempt to restore Voldemort's reign? First they refuse to believe he's come back, and now they won't bloody believe he's dead", Ron said with disbelief "I wonder why we bother", he added with a cheeky grin

"Ron this is serious, what if they come for us? For Dumbledore? I mean they can pretty much pin point this all to Harry" Hermione added with a touch of worry.

"God's sake Harry, it's non-stop with you" he said with a half-laugh, before registering Hermione's worry. "Look 'mione, we're going to Hogwarts, there couldn't be anywhere safer. Stop worrying over nothing. Now where's that food cart – I'm starved"

Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at their friend's enormous appetite, and the air of worry was lifted for Hermione as the train happily went on.

It was dark by the time they had reached Hogwarts and they were greeted by a familiar, tall figure. "Look what the cat's dragged in" He sneered slowly, with his lip curling and bitterness edging his tone, as always.

"Jesus Christ", Hermione thought to herself, "I bloody forgot about Snape".


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I'm definitely carrying this on. __Vampiregirl811, thank you for the lovely review, and I will do my best to keep Ron relaxed, I agree that he should be because he should support what happens even if he doesn't agree. Penmora Zenith, I completely agree, like any relationship theirs needs to develop, even more considering the circumstances, and I'll definitely read your recommendations. _

_I have just finished exams, so I have plenty of time to update, so I hope you keep reading and all enjoy. Thanks again for the lovely response and feel free to leave criticisms and ideas._

As the thestral drawn carriage slowly made its way up to the castle, Hermione was as always amazed at the beauty of Hogwarts. Despite the war only a few months ago, the castle was beautifully re-built (by magic of course) and returned back to its former splendour of towering turrets and hundreds of windows, flickering with candle-light against the black sky. Ron and Harry looked at her with child-like enthusiasm and excitement, and she felt exactly the same. Although they hadn't been there for a year, it felt like a life time and she felt like a first year once more; excited, nervous and astounded. Stepping out of the carriage and glancing over the lake, dotted with rowing boats, she wondered if the new first years would spend their time at Hogwarts with as much exhilaration as she had.

Hermione, Ron and Harry stepped through the heavy oak doors and filled the great hall with the other bustling students and made their way to the seats Ginny saved for them. Silence fell as Professor McGonagall swiftly marched up the central aisle with her usual sternness, followed by a crowd of nervous looking first years. Throughout the whole sorting process, Hermione was amused by Ron's mutterings "I hope there are Yorkshire puddings – bloody starving" and "Jesus, they're only on G, I'll waste away by the time they're done!"

Shortly after the sorting had finished, Dumbledore made his usual speech. He welcomed all the new students; Hermione admittedly wasn't paying much attention until he said "Although, all of us have endured many stresses over the last year, I hope that we are all prepared for any drama that may follow". "Drama?" Hermione shrieked in her head, she knew the meaning of that now and was hoping for a much more peaceful year. Looking around at the other confused faces, Hermione noticed others who were retaking the year such as; Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Neville and Ernie Macmillan. Hermione was slightly comforted by this. Her comfort was soon ended when she glanced over to the slytherin table where she spotted a glistening head of white hair; of course daddy had got Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle back into school. Harry and Ron both spotted who she was staring at and let out a sigh of discontent. "I was hoping for a peaceful year", Harry retorted, "Exactly my thoughts", replied Hermione. Ron opened his mouth to comment but before he had chance, mountains of mash and platters of food appeared on the table and he was unsurprisingly sidetracked.

After seconds and thirds of the food, people began to leave the tables and make their way to their dorms. As her eyes had grown heavy Hermione was thankful for this, and with Ginny at her side, she made her way up to her dorm. The room greeted Hermione with that familiar and oddly comforting smell of dust, as well as two other girls who were friends of Ginny's. Hermione said hello as she made her way to a bed and got changed. Getting into bed, she realised she was much more tired than she previously thought and fell asleep as soon as she settled.

The room was filled with the gentle glow of the moon, and the sound of one of the girls softly snoring. Hermione woke up with a start, as she had been doing for weeks on end, she had forgotten the last time she slept all the way through the night. Donning her dressing gown and slippers, she decided to find the library. Even though it was pitch black in the corridors, Hermione knew the route to the library like the back of her hand, and soon was there. She whispered 'lumos' and a gentle glow came out of the end of her wand, and she scoured the shelves of the library. Hermione had missed having such an expansive library of books at her disposal and picked up a copy of Quintessence: A Quest. To her surprise, she heard a floorboard creak and she quickly whispered 'nox' to extinguish the light. As she spun round to leave the room, she was met by long black hair, pale skin and onyx eyes; "Well, well, well, Miss Granger, haven't even been back a day and you're stealing one of poor Miss Prince's books. I can't have you and your friends walking round this school thinking you're exempt from the rules just because you're a year older", Snape spat at her

"That isn't the case at all; I've just been struggling to sleep ever since the war, I'm sorry professor", Hermione replied with the least amount of sincerity that she could get away with.

"No excuse, everyone found the war hard, yet it is only you skulking around the school, 20 points from Gryffindor and a detention with me this weekend"

"Can I keep the book though?" Hermione added tauntingly, Snape just looked at her angrily and walked out the door. "Well he didn't say no", she whispered quietly and made her way back up to bed.

That morning sat in the great hall, Hermione was in an unusually good mood, and put it down to being back at Hogwarts, but that was soon ruined with that morning's mail. Hermione was surprised to receive a letter on her first day back; she was even more surprised to receive two. The first was an official looking envelope and Hermione prised it open and read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_The ministry will tomorrow be announcing a new law that states any muggle-born female who has left school must marry a wizard, who has also finished education. We induce this law with apologies but with also reassurance that this is the only step remaining to reinstate our people's existence within the world, after such tragic losses in the war. Another term of the marriage law is that within the first 3 years of marriage, reproduction should occur._

_If you decide to ignore this letter and the new law then the wizarding law will ignore you, we assure you that this is the only measure to ensure our safety and your co-operation is necessary._

_The ministry understands that this may come as a shock to you, and this is why we have informed you before it is revealed in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. Also it is recommended that the marriage process is closely monitored by a wizard advocate for you, which you are able to select._

_We hope for your reciprocation, and we hope you are well_

_Yours sincerely,_

_The Ministry of Magic._

Hermione stared blankly at the page, with a thousand thoughts running through her head, she didn't know whether to cry or scream. With hope of more explanation or a way out, she opened the second letter:

_Miss Granger, you have been excused from first lesson, after breakfast please come to my office_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sitting in silence, Hermione couldn't stomach another mouthful, and with trembling legs, walked towards the headmaster's office.

_AN: Don't worry, the detention bit won't be cheesy and smutty, and they aren't going to suddenly fall in love._


	3. Chapter 3

Tears stung at her eyes, blinding her path, and clumsily she fell up one of the stone steps. As the corner bore into her shin and tore her robes, she only greeted the pain with a sharp intake of breath; Hermione had far too much to think about. She approached the gargoyle guarding the stairwell, she suddenly realised she didn't know the password, but it leapt aside as if it didn't want to feel the wrath of a crying teenage girl.

Angrily Hermione stormed up the winding staircase, and didn't stop to knock when she reached the oak door. Bursting into the room, tears finally flooding her face, she was met with the sympathetic eyes of Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. "Miss Granger, please sit down" The elderly wizard spoke softly and glanced over his half moon spectacles. His eyes, which were usually a vivid blue, now spoke with a more gentle nature. The portraits of the previous headmasters looked at Hermione with concern but she herself was evidently too upset to appreciate the magnitude of books filling the room on crooked shelves. Nor did she look at wonder and the fantastically mysterious silver objects magically tinkering in the background. A loud crack broke into the room, and a small house elf was stood at the door.

"I think we would all appreciate a pot of tea" Dumbledore addressed the house elf with a half-smile before turning his attention to Hermione. His eyes flashed over the torn robes and he waved his wand and Hermione felt both her torn skin and robe knitting together with magic. Her tears had stopped but she still she sniffled, with concerned eyes Professor McGonagall handed her a tissue.

"Miss Granger, my poor girl, I feel it imperative to apologise on behalf of the ministry", Dumbledore said whilst pouring the tea, fetched to him by the house elf.

"So there isn't anything you can do?" Hermione's throat was dry from crying, so she appreciated the warm tea.

"Well, there might be, but I am afraid it is only a slim chance"

"What? We can't help her! The poor girl is still in school, this law shouldn't affect her", Professor McGonagall was obviously furious at what was happening.

"I know, I know Minerva, but only an technicality, because she is re-sitting this year"

"But still she is in education!" Professor McGonagall interrupted with another outburst

"I agree Minerva, but I don't think Miss Granger is a character the ministry wishes to be exempt from this law"

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione added with slight edge of curiosity

"Well, you are the brightest witch of your age", Dumbledore responded with the familiar twinkle returning to his eyes

"So, what can be done for her?"

Dumbledore looking at Hermione with what only could be described as grandfatherly love responded softly "The only real option is to appeal, in the ministry, is this okay dear?"

Hermione weakly nodded, "I want to do anything that might get me out of this, I know I am not acting with Gryffindor courage, but I'm not ready to be a wife, or a mother"

McGonagall placed her hand on her shoulder, "Neither of us would put you through this, you aren't any less of a Gryffindor" and Hermione returned this with an appreciative smile

"I want to get this appeal done as soon as possible, do you have any request for you advocate through all this?"

Hermione knew instinctively who she wanted to help her, "Mrs Weasley, without a doubt"

With this, Dumbledore rose from his seat, and approached the fireplace. "I doubt Molly will have any problem with this my dear, I will go and ready her, Hermione please will you gather some things, you can stay at the Burrow until your trial. Professor, will you take Hermione back to her dorm?"

Back in her room Hermione collapsed on her bed and let the tears pour. She was so scared and so angry that her life could change so drastically because of one letter. Slowly packing her things, Hermione was grateful that she wouldn't have to be in school when the news became public the next day. With a quick thought towards her friends Hermione scrawled a message on some parchment and left it on Ginny's bed.

_Ginny, I'm staying with your parents for a few days; it'll become clear in the paper in the morning. Hermione x_

With a final glance towards the room and her bed, Hermione wondered if she would sleep in the same bed again, the same dorm again as the same Hermione. She wondered if in a weeks' time if she'd be Miss Granger still, or would she be addressed by some stranger's name?

She arrived at the Burrow by floo. Stepping out of the fireplace, Hermione was carried up into a huge, welcoming embrace.

"Oh my poor girl, my poor girl. We'll help, me and Arthur are here". Looking over Molly's shoulder, Arthur Weasley was looking at her with the same sympathetic eyes that everyone else had. Hermione didn't feel the need to say anything and instead welcomed the motherly love that Molly exuded to everyone.

"I've already been in touch with the ministry, the trial will be on Friday afternoon, but we can concentrate on that after, I think a bath and some tea is in order for now". Hermione nodded feebly at the Weasley's, and felt overwhelmed with luck. She had them to help her through this, and for the first time since she got her letter, she felt that she might actually be okay.

As she carried her bag up the stairs, she turned and croaked out a quiet thank-you_._


	4. Chapter 4

As Hermione sold herself to the velvety bubbles, the smell of jasmine and the warm churning water, she appreciated Mr Weasley's eccentricity and love for all things muggle. She was sat on the bed that she had claimed for her own that summer when Arthur tentatively admitted his discovery of hot chocolate, and the muggle's reliance on its comforting qualities, and so now Hermione was sat in the bath embracing the heat from the mug on her throat. The Burrow's bathroom was far from large, and when the house was filled with the Weasley boys, you couldn't appreciate the cosy qualities the room had, but now Hermione had claimed it as her own for a short while, and tried desperately to forget about what was happening to her life.

After an hour she had exhausted the warmth of the water, and looking at her hands, she couldn't help but smirk at their prunish qualities and the reminder that they had of her childhood. She smiled at the simplicity of how it was then. Stepping out of the bath and into her most comforting pyjamas Hermione tried desperately to smooth down the matted bush that was her hair, but instead the mess of it symbolised her mind at that moment. Hermione was emotionally exhausted, ant trudged to the bed; and in a desperate attempt to forget everything, and she pulled the heavy duvet over her ears. As she felt the tears prick her eyes again, she willed everything to change. Desperately clinging to that thought, she fell deep asleep.

It wasn't well until lunch the next day when Hermione woke again, and unsurprisingly she felt well rested. With this feeling of rejuvenation, the feeling of determination filled her every cell. She wasn't going to let this beat her; she wasn't going to let one ministry control her. With a fiery smile she bounded down the stairs, ready to tackle all this. But her fortitude was met with anguished faces and shouts.

"I knew this would happen Molly! It won't be long before I'm out of a job, this war, this damned war changed everything" Mrs Weasley's face streamed with concern and tears and her breath wavered, not with sadness but instead with anger.

"Oh Hermione, you're awake, I think you should read this" Molly thrust the Daily Prophet in her face in between heaved sobs.

**LUCIUS MALFOY: MINISTER OF MAGIC**

**Lucius has proved through the fantastic history of his legendary family to be the perfect answer to the post war world and will strive to bring peace through purity to our time. We can only welcome the new minister with the intuitive introduction of his marriage law.**

Hermione couldn't read any more without anger rising through her like bile. Only a year ago had Malfoy been disgraced, now upon the fall of his dark lord had he risen up to the highest echelons of society again.

"PEACE THROUGH PURITY?" Hermione couldn't hold back her shrieks and the Weasleys looked upon her with deep concern.

"It would seem my dear that Lucius is trying to extradite your muggle blood"

* * *

><p>Severus Snape read the article with anger swiping his usual condescending smirk off his face. His blood boiled and he couldn't believe the swift change of events that had taken place. How could this have happened? The war was meant to bring peace, and his own scars showed the sacrifice he made and it seemed it didn't matter anymore<p>

_The dark lord was sat in the forbidden forest, but with much more strength than his time spent here years ago. His loving disciples surrounding him, affectionately gazing towards their messiah, but their expressions and eyes were laced with fear. _

"_My dear death eaterss. You have sserved me with many sssacrifices, and now you have your reward. Go and win this war, the castle is yours. Sseverus, Luciuss, sstay here" His snakey whisper broke the electricity in the air more than a shout ever could and this sent the death eaters scampering for the castle_

_First, Voldemort addressed Lucius, who was clearly a shell of the man his blood line preceded. _

"_My dear Luciuss, you have by no doubt endured a great deal for your commitment, my thoughts are with your dear Narcissa. Her life was so expendable. But, you have proved yourself loyal, and if tonight I should perish, you are my successor" With this, he handed over a seemingly plain ring, but on it was a charmed serpent, winding its way around the circumference. Lucius' eyes filled with tears as he fell to his knees._

_Then his attention turned scornfully towards Severus, who was already suffering from war wounds._

"_Sseverus, on the other hand. Give up this game of deceit, you cannot deny your betrayal, your allegiances. You think the light offers you the rewards I give? No, and pride is not a worthy reward for the sacrificesss you made. Alas, you have chosen, and I am deeply saddened to lose what I thought would be a worthy heir" Pointing his wand at the injured potions master, his lips almost muttered his demise. But in a split second, Snape for the first time looked upon an insufferable face and felt relief, Harry Potter bounded into the forest, with clear strength. _

_Before Lucius could think, he barked crucio at the crippled potion master, and dragged them to safety as they watched their leader crumble. The only thing Severus could remember after this was the onslaught of curses to his body and the dark words of Lucius "You will know what it feels to sacrifice, I am not going to kill you because you haven't suffered enough. But just know, this war isn't over"_

_His next vision was greeted with the elderly face of a wise, wise wizard, and the annoyingly smug face of a famous young wizard. _

Severus read the news article, only wishing that he had finished Lucius when he could have, along with his debaucherous wife. Then, an owl swooped into the room, suddenly making the relevance of the article, the new minister and the new law, much more relevant to Severus's life than he had ever hoped.

* * *

><p>The trial arrived with great speed for Hermione, as she only had over a day to plan for it. But in this one day great changes had taken place. Not only had the new minister come into place, but a change in the marriage law had to. Instead of just muggle born wizards, the ministry was instead selecting pure blood wizards to comply with the law too. Hermione's anger only urged her to battle on, but when she approached the doors of the court room, fear racked through her body.<p>

She and Arthur had decided that she should wear her school robes to the trial, just to remind all the ministers of her innocence and her purity and the travesty of the law. Unfortunately Arthur couldn't enter the court with her, and this went no way to ease her worries. She entered the court room expecting a magnitude of robe clad ministers, but instead the rows were sparsely spotted with just short of a dozen.

"Hmm, so my trial isn't even worthy of attending Malfoy? Well I'm sure you and your death eater buddies are busy corrupting the ministry in some other way" Hermione thought this bitterly as she stood in front of the jury.

"Miss Granger, it states here that you want to appeal the ministry's request for you to marry. Why is it that you think you are exempt from the law?" A frumpy and middle aged witch with greying hair spat this at Hermione, clearly recognising her name in the war efforts. Her bitter disposition immediately indicated that she believed in Lucius and his pathetic law.

"Well, as the jury know, I am still at school and this law clearly states that anyone who has left school will be required to marry", Hermione responded tentatively

"Don't worry Miss Granger, you have made the court painstakingly aware of this, in your attempt to win sympathy with your Gryffindor robes" Ah, so she is a Slytherin too, Hermione thought resentfully. "And, you are only a student on a technicality, if Miss Granger, this is a problem for you, we can ensure a swift removal of your education"

"No, this is not what I want at all. I just hoped that the court would understand the sensitivity of me being trapped in nuptials in my N.E.W.T year"

"Actually", a familiar figure that Hermione recognised as Dolores Umbridge helped her colleagues assault on Hermione's freedom with her saccharine drenched tones "We have considered this, and after specially selecting your husband based on intellect, we have managed to find a perfect match that will also ensure your security at Hogwarts"

With worry being evident in her now mousy voice Hermione approached the jury asking "Who?"

And is if it was cue perfect, a looming black billowing figure burst into the room, with merciless rage upon his face.

_AN: I have really enjoyed writing it all so far and I've tried to update with good frequency, so I'd really appreciate reviews –hint hint- I Hope you're still enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it for you._


	5. Chapter 5

The trial didn't last long and the frustrating dismissive attitude of the ministry almost drove Hermione to tears, but she wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to cry in front of him and be on the receiving end of one of his scowls, smirks or sarcastic sneers. When the icy tone of the woman dictating Hermione's life demanded that her decision was final, the billowing robes left the room with unbelievable haste.

Hermione allowed herself a moment to catch her breath, compose herself and absorb what just happened, before following in the footsteps of her... fiancé, the word lingered in her mind like a bad smell. Fixing her face into an illusion of strength, Hermione pushed into the corridor to be met by Arthur and Molly.

"We saw Professor Snape, what happened dear?" Molly asked with an air of motherly concern

"He... He's... We're getting married", Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper and her eyes now filling with tears, were met by looks of horror and shock. Saying those words, admitting what was happening caused the whole situation to crash down on her; she had to marry her teacher, she'd be his wife, and she would have to have sex with him! She doubted whether anyone had been there in years, especially a bar of soap. The thought of giving herself to him made her face wrinkle up in disgust as she and the Weasley's walked towards the fireplaces to floo herself to comfort.

Her heart sank with despair as her gaze was met by Severus Snape. His face creased with pained contortion at the thought of their impending marriage. Hermione hoped that she could skulk past without him sneering at her, or blaming her for this travesty. As she thought she got lucky, he coldly whispered at her "Don't think this excuses you from detention" before disappearing in green flames.

When she had arrived at the Burrow, she was met with a ministry owl. Sighing with frustration, she wondered what else they could want from her now.

_Dear Miss Granger, we send this letter in hope to clarify the law and how it affects you. Due to the sensitivity of the situation, we are able to make some exceptions for you and your fiancé._

_In the hope to feel the benefits of this law as swiftly as possible, it is necessary for you to be married by a recognised ministry official within the next month. Although, it is required by other couples to consummate the relationship within 24 hours of the marriage, we are allowing you two weeks to grow accustomed to your new situation first. Also, during the marriage ceremony, we will allow a contraception charm to be cast, which will last for 3 months. After this period, any action that you take yourself to prevent conception will be taken as an infringement of the law. It is also necessary for you and your partner to interact sexually once a week when it is possible for you to conceive, the ministry required engagement rings will ensure that we are informed if this if this is breached. To ensure the well-being of all couples involved in this you will be visited by a medi-witch on the last Sunday of every month. _

Hermione crumpled the letter up before carrying on reading; she didn't want to read the ministry's faux concern. On top of all that, she had to return to Hogwarts and the inquisitive probing of the other students, although the comfort of her friends will be well appreciated.

The headmaster came to the Burrow to accompany her back to Hogwarts and they arrived at the castle as the golden touches of dusk were highlighting the sky.

"Hermione, I think we need to have a talk in my office", Hermione didn't say anything but instead just followed her headmaster to his office.

"I can only offer you my deepest sympathy, I know this situation is difficult and I want to make it as easy as possible for you. It is up to you and Severus whether you make this situation public knowledge; although I do think it's needed for you and him to spend some time together tomorrow afternoon"

"Well, he's already taken care of that, I'm in detention with him tomorrow", Hermione replied with clear bitterness towards her future husband.

"Actually, I was thinking of something more permanent, I have suggested in the weeks running up to your wedding, you will be spending your Saturday evenings in his quarters. I can only hope it'll make the transition easier"

Hermione's face was a picture of undiluted horror, "He's okay with this?"

"Well actually, no he was about as eager as you are, but he can't help but understand how sensible the idea is, as I'm sure you can't" Hermione couldn't help but agree but she was in no rush to hurry this partnership along.

"I think you should go and see your friends, I'm sure they have their own news"

Hermione left silently and soon approached the Gryffindor common room with a heavy heart. She entered through the portrait hole and found her three friends waiting for her. The only thing she could offer was a weak smile, and the bustle of the common room was too much for Hermione. As her friends approached they unanimously said "Room of requirement" and left to receive the peace that the room offered.

The room, understanding the need for comfort and a place to talk offered the quartet huge armchairs and the crackle of a fire.

"So, what's happened?" It didn't take long for Ginny to break the silence

"Well, they're making me get married. They already him out before I got to the trial", with this, Ron looked hopeful and asked "Who is it? Do we know him?"

"You definitely know him – it's Professor Snape" Hermione's voice barely reached a whisper and she refused to make eye contact with her friends. Ginny moved across the room with haste, and wrapped Hermione in the most comforting hug she could muster. They sat in silence as they all digested the information.

It was Ron who broke the silence next with worry spread all over his face. "That's not the only news 'Mione." Hermione looked up, arching her eyebrow.

"The ministry have sent me and Harry letters too"

Hermione's face looked in utter shock. They were barely teenagers but now she and her friends were faced with marriage because of the ministry's whim.

"Have you had any thoughts as to...?" Hermione asked gently but Ron swiftly interrupted, "Well, if my mum says it's okay, Harry has permission to marry Ginny", with this the two looked at each other with stolen happiness, at least something good was coming from this, "And, well my option's been taken now"

Hermione, surprisingly, felt angry at this. Never did Ron have the guts to commit to her, and only now does he want to because he's forced into an undesirable situation. Hermione was glad that she wouldn't be trapped with him, but trapped with her potions master wasn't any better. They didn't even make it back to the common room, and they all fell asleep where they were sitting. Unsurprisingly the stress of the situation had exhausted them.

Hermione woke up alone, and with the pang of hunger. She carried herself wearily down the Great Hall for breakfast but instead bumped into a doe-eyed Luna.

"Oh, Hermione, are you well?" she asked delicately

"I've been much better; definitely", Hermione rubbed her eyes sleepily with this

"Ginny told me you were getting married too. Is it anyone I know?" Hermione couldn't bear to answer the question and instead quizzed Luna on who she'd been paired with.

"Neville" Luna responded with a smile, "He's quite lovely, I'm glad it wasn't a Slytherin like Malfoy", Hermione's stomach knotted with this and she watched Luna skip away. She tried her best to put her Slytherin to the back of her mind. At least she wasn't alone; everyone seemed to be affected by this new law.

As she approached Ron, Ginny and Harry, she was met by faces of complete worry and a letter was thrown into her face:

_Won Won! If you haven't received the letter already, WE HAVE BEEN PAIRED. It appears cupid is on our side and we are to be married. I can ignore what happened in the past with us because it is obviously love on our cards! Even my tea leaves agree. Mummy and daddy have agreed to send me back to school so we can be together._

_I will be with you soon,_

_Your Lavender._

Another ministry letter confirmed this. Although Hermione was stifling a laugh at the sheer irony of the situation, she definitely felt sorry for her friend. She understood the situation and offered him all the kind words she could muster.

It appeared that this new law would affect every aspect of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

The day passed much faster than Hermione was comfortable with. She spent all day with her head in a book, catching up on work missed when she was at the Burrow, but avoiding her potions textbook like the plague. Late afternoon Hermione finished her work, and found her friends sat near the lake, still comforting a clearly inconsolable Ron.

"She's going to be here. I'm going to have to marry her. I'm not going to make it past the wedding!" His eyes were wide open and his reaction was providing quite a bit of humour for Ginny and Harry, and Hermione couldn't deny that she found herself sniggering from time to time, but she understood the disturbing factor of the situation.

"When is she coming?" Hermione asked nervously, hoping that this wouldn't send Ron into a catatonic state.

"She wouldn't tell me. It's a surprise apparently", his voice quivering at the thought

"Mum's already got in touch, she's planning on having a double wedding, me and Harry, you and Lavender", Ron whimpered at the thought of it, but Harry and Ginny smiled at each other contently. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy at the two, the marriage law was ruining her life, but it sickened her to see her friends so happy when she was suffering. In a hope to cheer his friend up Harry suggested that they set off for lunch, and this worked for a short while until they got to the entrance hall. There Lavender was waiting, full of deluded happiness, beaming at Ron. Before Ron even had a chance to turn back and claim that he'd forgotten something, Lavender had already crossed the short distance between them and thrown herself at him.

"Won Won! I'm here; I'm so excited aren't you? Oh it will be perfect!" She squealed in between planting kisses on her soon-to-be husband. "Don't worry; I understand if you're speechless, I can't believe our luck either!" Harry had to stifle a laugh at Ron's expression, although Hermione could detect a bit of pride in his blushing, he was definitely enjoying the attention for once. In an attempt to pry Lavender away from her brother, Ginny tried to entice her into planning the wedding:

"My mum has already started making preparations, she wants it to be a double wedding, me and Harry are getting married too", Ginny was met with disappointment as Lavender clearly didn't want to share the attention of her big day.

"I'll need you to help me plan it of course though", with this Lavender eye's beamed with wedding fever and Hermione anticipated a hellish month of bridal wars between the two.

"Actually Ginny, I have magazines with me. We can look over dinner?" Lavender held up a copy of Wizarding Weddings, and Ginny struggled to stifle her understandable excitement.

Quietly excusing herself Hermione rushed up to her dorm, where there was a bed where there wasn't before, obviously for Lavender. Hermione was thankful for the quiet of the dorm, she wasn't prepared to sit through dinner and provide faux excitement and interest at her friends' big day. Of course she was happy for them, but she didn't need reminding of her awful situation. She never imagined a big white wedding when she was a little girl; things like that never really interested her. Although she did always want to get married, and had never expected it to be like this, and she was saddened by the fact she would never get another chance at her big day again. Unless of course she slipped something into Snape's pumpkin juice. There was always that.

As the darkness from outside was filling the room, and the noise of the students returning from dinner started to reach Hermione's ears, she realised she was going to be late for her detention with Snape. She started to panic but stopped herself. Fuck it. She was going to be his wife; she shouldn't have to rush to meet his demands. She packed a small bag with some overnight things including the thickest pair of bed socks she had, "it's probably freezing down there", she thought, "Not that the cold bastard will feel it"

Descending to the common room, she stole Ginny away from the talk of weddings to explain where she would be that night.

"Oh god, will you be alright?" Ginny looked concerned

"Yeah, I have a couple of books with me, I don't want to give him an excuse to talk to me" and as Hermione turned to leave, Ginny grabbed her arm and stopped her

"'Mione, I don't want to wave all this wedding stuff in your face, but it'd mean a lot to me if you were there as my bridesmaid. Lavender has taken it upon herself to have her little sister as hers, and I don't think Fred or George would suit a dress as much as you" Hermione was touched by her friend's consideration and couldn't help but accept and bring Ginny into a hug.

"You know if I was having a proper wedding you'd be mine, but I don't think marrying Snape is the occasion for a proper celebration", Hermione met Ginny's eyes which were filled with concern and sadness for her.

"Come on now, don't be late, you don't want him to be grumpier than usual", Hermione replied with a quick smile and left for the dungeons.

Her earlier confidence and apathetic approach had disappeared as she descended down the last stair case on her journey. "What if we have to share a bed?" she thought, worried, she wasn't prepared for that. Cautiously she knocked on the potions room door, and she heard Snape lazily tell her to enter.

"You're late", he snarled as she walked through the door

"I lost track of time", she replied without meeting his cold gaze

"I hope that this isn't an insufferable trait of yours that I will be victim to when our arrangement is more permanent" He was obviously trying to wind Hermione up, and he also obviously diced around the word 'married'. Hermione was pleased that he found this as uncomfortable as she did.

"I don't think _you'll_ fall victim to anything when we're married", Hermione bitterly replied under her breath, but it was obviously loud enough to be met by one of Snape's infamous glares.

"Filch has brought down some desks that some students found themselves compelled to doodle on", He sneered at the thought of the students, "Great he hates kids, wont our children be the luckiest" Hermione thought, but shivered at the thought of having children with him.

"I want you to clean the desks without magic", he sneered then turned to his own desk, to finish marking.

An hour or so had passed without either of them saying anything, and Hermione had painstakingly cleaned all but one desk. As she started on the last desk, Snape awkwardly looked up at her, "Miss Granger, I hope you understand the difficulty of the situation, and although a wedding is inevitable a simple event would be much easier"

"Oh, there goes my hopes of a white wedding", she replied, dripping with sarcasm, and he was taken aback by her tone. "Don't worry; I wasn't planning on shouting it from the astronomy tower. The simpler the better", Hermione added re-addressing her attitude; it wasn't his fault after all.

"And Albus has told you of his suggestion for tonight?" Snape added disapprovingly

"Yes, he mentioned it on Friday; I was surprised that you agreed"

"Trust me Miss Granger, I would rather you be in your dorm tonight, but we have to come to terms with what will happen. After all you will be moving down here in a few weeks"

"WHAT? I have to live down here?" Hermione's brow furrowed with clear annoyance

"Again, I'd rather that you were in your dorm, but it's a requirement. Did you not read your letter? We have to share our bed every night"

"I didn't read that bit, no", Hermione's voice had grown quiet with the revelation of her new living arrangements

"But you do know of the other requirements?" Snape asked uncomfortably and Hermione responded with a nod.

"Right, then follow me"

Hermione followed Snape through a door at the back of the room, and entered a smaller potions room, which only contained three cauldrons and a small desk and chair. The room was entirely lit by candlelight as there was no window. "This is my private study, I expect you to only use it with my permission", Hermione scoffed at the instructions given to her, and fully intend to bend them to her will. She was his fiancée not a child.

She followed him again through another door, which led to a much bigger room. It had the same stone floor that the rest of the dungeons had, but in the middle was a dark green rug, decorated with silver trimming. A fireplace was central to the room and provided the only warmth, Hermione was right, it was freezing down here. There was a black sofa and in between this and two armchairs was a small coffee table. It providing seating for about 5, but she doubted that there was anyone beside himself down here. The walls however, were decorated with shelves and hundreds of old looking books, apart from where a small window was. Hermione was secretly in awe of his private library.

Adjourning the room, through an empty doorframe was his bedroom. The only furniture was a large double bed and an old looking armoire and an ill-fitting single bed, obviously there for Hermione. She was relieved that she wouldn't be sharing a bed with him – not yet anyway. The same rug that was in the sitting room led under the double bed. Two long windows provided the light in the room but on this pitch black light, it didn't help to illuminate anything. There was another door that Hermione guessed led to his bedroom but, she didn't bother investigating.

"It's Ermm very... you", for the first time words failed her, how else could she describe his cold, dark quarters?

"I would take that as a compliment if it weren't for your clear distaste towards me", Hermione couldn't disagree with this and instead stood awkwardly in front of him.

"I have rounds to do, I expect you to be in bed when I return"

"You know, I'm not a child, you don't need to give me a bedtime nor do you need to treat me with such disdain"

"What else are you Miss Granger? Other than a child trapped in a very adult situation?" Snape left the room and left Hermione feeling the impact of his scorn.

She wasn't going to give him a reason to throw abuse at her when he returned, so she quickly changed and slid into the small single bed. Despite her thick bed socks, she felt her toes turning numb so she cast a quick warming spell over them. Led in bed, she stared into the darkness and tried to grow accustomed to the lack of light, and the cold surroundings, after all this would be her room soon too.

She had fallen into a half sleep when Snape returned, but was woken by his grumbling under his breath. Now she was thankful she hadn't grown accustomed to the dark, and couldn't see him getting changed. She heard him get into his bed, and sensed that he was lying there doing the same as her. Staring into the dark. The tension was palpable and Hermione knew it would be hours before she fell asleep again. She cursed him for waking her and cursed the ministry for putting her here.

Lucius Malfoy sat alone in Malfoy manor, drinking a deep red wine. The uncomfortable sitting chair providing him a reminder of his wife, whose posture, was always perfect because of the intolerable armchairs. His heart sank with remembrance of his beautiful wife, but he was shortly distracted by a faint _pop_ in the corridor. Bellatrix strode into the sitting room, and turned towards Lucius,

"My lord, have you heard the news?"

"Which is?" he droned lazily

"The cowardly dog, Snape, is set to marry Potter's friend", she spat with disgust at the name Snape.

"Of course I know, who do you think engineered the whole situation?"

"But why?"

"Are you questioning your Lord? I lost my wife, he will lose his", he replied coldly

"And you anticipate him caring for Granger?"

"I know how lonely he is. Of course he'll end up caring"

Bellatrix smiled wickedly; of course she wanted the murderer of her sister brought to his knees. "Is there anything I can do to ensure his suffering?"

"I want you to do as instructed, the others are recruiting, join them"

"You still think people will want to join us?"

"Bellatrix, if you aren't careful, I will have to bring you out of this habit of questioning me. And I'm sure you're no stranger to the uses of the imperius curse. Actually before you go, you can cure my... loneliness", as she descended to her knees, Lucius revelled in the power he had. He didn't have the magical strength that Voldemort ever had, but by making all of his followers take a blood oath, he had their loyalty. It wasn't long before Lucius had finished in her mouth and set her out on the aforementioned task.

He cast his mind back to Severus Snape and his teenage bride. Of course he could use her to punish him, punish him for his betrayal, his lies and his murder of Narcissa, but Lucius wasn't going to kill Granger. "Of course I wouldn't kill her", he said aloud, "How could I resist such a powerful witch, who ever expected a mudblood to have such strength? She will be mine"


	7. Chapter 7

Light had only just started filtering into the room when it woke Hermione and her crushing headache proved her lack of sleep. Blinking her groggy eyes awake, the cold reminded her where she was and her whole body stiffened. Hermione tried glancing out of the corner of her eyes to catch sight of Snape, but he wasn't in his bed, and there was no sign of him in the rest of the room. She heaved a sigh of relief and gently plodded onto the floor. It was even colder than she remembered and curling her toes she cast a quick warming spell. She decided that she wouldn't use his bathroom, that was far too much of a personal space and she didn't want to discover whatever horrors lay in there. Anyway it was still early and she could probably sneak into the prefect bathroom – she was in need of a long soak and she never really took advantage of the room when she was a prefect. She walked through the empty corridors and traced the familiar steps back to the bathroom. The bath filled with soft scented bubbled and she couldn't help but embrace the warmth. As the water swirled around her toes the drowsiness crept in and Hermione's eyes grew heavy and she soon fell asleep.

When she woke up the sunlight glistened on the tiles much more brightly than before and Hermione jumped out of the bath, to make it down to breakfast in time. She threw on her robes and quickly threw her bushy hair up in the only way she could temporarily tame it. Unusually she was in a good mood, she had survived the night with the dungeon bat and she had the day to herself. Walking down to the Great Hall she passed other students on their way back, but instead of just passing by, they were staring at her, whispering. Hermione insecurely tried flattening her hair, "What are they all staring at?" she asked herself quietly as a group of third years walked past gawking.

Ginny was stood at the entrance to the Great Hall looking worried.

"Hermione, thank God! We've been looking for you, we need some privacy", Ginny really looked concerned and was holding something close to her chest.

Yet again she found her way to the Room of Requirement and she collapsed in an armchair opposite her friend.

"First how was your night in the dungeons? Share all, I mean you were quite late to breakfast", she added a cheeky wink to this

"Oh God no! Nothing like that happened! But it wasn't horrible, we just didn't talk. Probably the best idea", Ginny nodded in agreement "Now, what's the rush?" Hermione quizzed.

Ginny couldn't say anything she just flung the Daily Prophet at her:

_**Romance at Hogwarts**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_For the first time in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to our knowledge, there is a student-teacher relationship._

Hermione's mouth grew dry at this point but she forced herself to carry on reading

_Hermione Granger arrived in court just this Friday in concurrence to the new marriage law. Miss Granger had previously ensnared the famous personalities of Viktor Krum and Harry Potter, during the Triwizard Tournament but I doubt anything could have prepared her for the ministry's revelations as she confidently walked into court. She has previously made history in the endeavours in the recent war, but I don't doubt that she will shine away from her recent headline making actions._

"THE LYING, DECEITFUL, TWISTING BITCH", Hermione screamed "SHE'S JUST A MALICIOUS COW THAT TAKES PLEASURE IN RUINING PEOPLE'S LIVES. OH GOD, EVERYONE KNOWS. THEY ALL KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Hermione, calm down, calm down. It'll be okay. They'll all know that you didn't ask for this", Ginny said soothingly, "We'll talk to Dumbledore, he'll sort this. Come on the boys will be worried about you"

Leaving the room shaking with anger, Albus Dumbledore was already waiting for Hermione.

"Good morning girls. I think you'd have already guessed that I want to talk to Miss Granger, will you follow me to my office?" Hermione nodded and parted from her worried friend.

"Have you had breakfast?" Dumbledore asked, bringing Hermione's attention to the growing hunger in her stomach.

"No, not yet, I got sidetracked", she responded quietly

"Well, I'm sure we can sort something out"

And shortly after Hermione found herself sat in the Headmasters office eating warm toast, and sipping tea, she was still shaking and the teacup was rattling loudly against the saucer. Oddly, she found the Headmasters silence comforting, as she knew, in his brilliant mind, he was thinking of some way to help her. The morning light was bright, and Hermione found tranquillity in watching bits of dust dance in the sunlight before settling onto an old book or ornament. The peace didn't last long as soon the crashed open.

Snape stood in the door way, with a face like thunder, he quickly glanced past Hermione and her breakfast before blurting out a typical anger driven retort

"Sorry to interrupt the social call Professor, but we do have the small matter of my private life being spread in the tabloids", with this Hermione felt the anger rise through her again

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, but you're not the one having your name spread around as if you're some sort of promiscuous whore!"

"Well Miss Granger, it's not my fault that you bedded that dunderhead Krum"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I did not bed Krum, nor did I bed anyone else for that matter. It'd be a smart move for you not to believe everything that spurts out of Rita Skeeter's awful quill!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat to interrupt the argument and surprisingly Snape was caught blushing, most likely at the sensitive content of the argument. But they both managed to find the moment to compose themselves before turning to the headmaster.

"At this point there isn't much I can do, the news is out there, and we can't deny it. Understandably, parents will be concerned" Severus interrupted with a scathing scoff, "So to alleviate the complaints, you will get married as soon as possible – next Saturday", he added in a just-so manner

"And how on earth will that help anything?" Severus demanded

Hermione understood immediately, and smugly had one over on Snape, revelling in it she turned to him "The headmaster wants to ensure, that parents know the teachers aren't predating on students on their own whim. If we're married soon, it adds more sincerity to the situation and should quash any worries about tasteless relations between the faculty and students"

"Exactly, I will be sending an owl to all the parents to assure that what's happening between you two is not what any of us wanted and we did what we could to avoid this situation. I'll also be making this speech tonight, to inform all the students. Like I mentioned, you two will marry next Saturday evening, I will get in touch with a ministry official", Hermione wanted to protest but knew it wouldn't help anything and as Snape left the headmasters office in a fluid motion, Hermione thanked Dumbledore and followed her husband-to-be.

That night, at dinner, Dumbledore made his speech as promised. Hermione couldn't have hoped for a more sensitive approach, and she was overwhelmed by the support of her fellow students. Slytherin's looked outraged that their dear professor was marrying a Gryffindor, but all the other houses gave Hermione supportive looks and smiles. The attitude of her peers suddenly made the knot in her stomach loosen slightly; she couldn't say she didn't have support.


	8. Chapter 8

The next week passed surprisingly uneventfully and far too quickly for Hermione's liking. Despite the recent revelations of her upcoming nuptials she survived any demeaning comments from students, but she assumed that no one wanted to upset Snape as he did seem much more thunderous than his usual charming self. Friday approached as did Gryffindor's potion lesson with Slytherin and it was uneasily quiet. As the class began to brew Volubilis potion, the air was palpable not only with honeywater but also uncomfortable tension.

Snape silently skulked in between the cauldrons, muttering harsh criticism and deducting points wherever possible. Soon he made his way to Hermione who was far too busy concentrating on the correct sequence to even notice him looming over her. Although, this seemed to be a cue for Malfoy and with a silent wave of his wand tiny cupids flew over Snape and Hermione, before firing heart-shaped arrows and disappearing in a pink mist. This was what it took to push Snape over the edge

"OUT, GET OUT!" he roared, filling the dungeons with his shouts, "IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU GET OUT"

It didn't take long for the class to empty the room, muttering over their professor's outburst. Hermione was approaching the door when she heard his voice, "Stay", she turned around, shocked. "Was this some sign of affection?" she thought, and she took a few small steps back into the room

"Yes?" she questioned, though she couldn't deny her heart was pounding in her chest, for fear of him blaming her for it all.

"Well, I wasn't planning on cleaning all this up", he indicated the potion ingredients left on the table and the cauldrons still bubbling under the heat.

Hermione scoffed with disbelief, "Is this what you expect? Me to be some dutiful housewife? Because, I'll have you know, I have dreams beyond squeezing out babies and cleaning up after you!"

"I have no doubt that you have some impressive goals lined up, being the intolerable over-achiever that you are, I just hoped you could make today a little easier"

"And why should I do that? That was just as embarrassing for me!"

"Because, Miss Granger, whilst you've only had your lessons this week, I've had the responsibility of sorting the arrangements for tomorrow"

Hermione felt her jaw drop slightly, she didn't know there was anything to arrange, and was surprised he went to the difficulty of doing it. But she wasn't going to lose face anytime soon "Well, there isn't just you getting married tomorrow. You could have shared some of the responsibilities"

"Actually, there is something you can do for me. Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day, and I need you to collect something for me", again she looked surprised and watch Snape rummage through one of her drawers and he thrust a thin magazine and a small pouch at her, "In here, is a directory of ministry official rings, and I've circled the one I will find most bearable, you need to pick your own and collect them from the jewellers in town. There's money in the pouch", Hermione nodded, and felt curious at the weight of the pouch, but knew it was rude to look inside.

"Now, the cleaning?" he added, back into full scary Snape mode

Hermione sighed, but wasn't going to argue again and began waving her wand, vanishing the ingredients.

* * *

><p>Saturday, it was finally here. Judgement day. Her wedding day. She sighed a heavy sigh and tried to will away the approaching headache. Opening her eyes again she was met by Ginny's face, beaming at her<p>

"Hermione, Hermione! You know what today is!" She genuinely looked excited

"Are you fucking kidding?" she said, feeling herself get angry at her lack of sensitivity

Ginny looked confused at her reaction, "What? It's the 19th, it's your birthday!"

Hermione had completely forgotten in the rush of everything. It seemed like there had been much more important things going on, a birthday seemed so trivial in the grand scheme of things.

"Me, Ron and Harry are so sorry we haven't got your present yet, the weddings take up so much time. But we're going to absolutely spoil you today!"

She replied with a kind smile, "There's an errand I need to run as well"

The girls got dressed and hurried down to the Great Hall to Ron and Harry already shovelling down their breakfast

"'Appy Birthday", Ron greeted in between heaving mouthfuls of scrambled egg into his mouth but his attention was soon diverted as bridezilla bounded into the Great Hall

"Ron, there is so much we need to sort out! Luckily, there's a bridal shop in Hogsmeade, there's so much you need to busy", as Lavender barked instructions at Ron, he flushed guiltily at his lack of money and the fact he probably wouldn't be with his friend on her birthday. Hermione saw the subtlest glint of gold as Harry pressed something into Ron's lap and offered a gentle smile.

"Right come on Harry, we have a birthday girl to spoil!" Ginny squealed and it was obvious to Hermione that she trying to take her thoughts off tonight, and the distraction was appreciated. The three got up and left Ron behind laboriously looking at flower arrangements.

The September air was still warm but the trees tips held an auburn tinge, indicating the winter that was fast approaching. When they finally reached Hogsmeade, and the jewellers, Ginny and Harry went their own way, saying it was a surprise and so Hermione entered the shop on her own. The inside was dark and smelt of incense as well as the familiar mustiness that Hogwarts had, and although she was the only one in the shop, she felt crowded by the rows and rows of shelves that surrounded her. There was a glass display cabinet; that went all the way across the width of the small room that acted as a desk and till and behind this, glimpses of the living area was just about visible.

There was no sign of any shop keeper so Hermione nervously cleared her throat and behind the counter a small and eccentric looking woman appeared.

"Yes, my dear?" her voice was rough and indicated years of smoking, and her withered face showed lines of great experience and a life full of adventure

"Ermm, do you sell official ministry rings?" Hermione didn't know why she was nervous, but she was

"Yes, do you know what you want?"

"I know what the groom wants, but I don't actually know what I'm looking for", she was surprised that she hadn't tried to find something for herself, but subconsciously she knew she was just avoiding the situation. She pulled out the ring magazine, opened it on the ring that Snape would tolerate and pushed it across the counter.

"Plenty of these in the store, plain band, goblin silver", the old woman began muttering to herself and started scouring through a drawer, before pulling out the ring matching the picture

"Oh god, I don't know anything about sizes!" she gasped feeling so unprepared

"The ring will fit the wearer, don't worry dear", the shopkeeper smiled kindly

The door opened and Ginny and Harry entered with a grin

"I've got your present", Ginny announced in a sing-song

"I couldn't find a book you didn't have!" Harry exclaimed

"Can I help you?" the old woman was now addressing the couple

"Oh no, we're here with Hermione, wouldn't hurt to have a look though", and they started looking through the rings in the display cabinet

"Right, so you don't know what you want from the magazine. I think I have something as lovely as you are", she added with a wink and disappeared into the back of the store. Hermione fidgeted awkwardly on her feet, and admired Harry and Ginny, who looked blissfully happy and simply fit together. She wondered how she and Snape would look when they walked down the street, or when they were pushing a pram, would they ever look normal? Or would it still be frosty and awkward in ten years time?

The shopkeeper returned, with a glow in her eyes, and gently placed an ornate ring on the counter. Hermione picked it up, and couldn't help but find it beautiful; it was silver, it was charmed and had floral filigree weaving around the ring and embedded in the delicate metalwork was goblin crystal that caught the light even though there was barely any in the store.

"It's so beautiful... but... but I can't", Hermione said breathlessly

"And why not?" Ginny who now was admiring the ring, questioned

"Well, its Snape isn't it, I don't see him approving", she replied quietly

"Oh, screw it! You only do this once, and you should at the very least get the ring you want!"

"I doubt I can even afford it, and I'm not using his money for this"

"Well", interrupted Harry, "It looks like I've found your birthday present"

Hermione looked at Harry and then back at Ginny, "Can you believe this? You aren't going to let him buy my wedding ring!"

"Oh shut it 'Mione, he's not bloody marrying you. Just making your acrimonious marriage bearable"

Hermione's eyes twinkled with tears of appreciation and she whispered gratitude repeatedly, before they paid for the rings.

Ginny suggested going to the Three Broomsticks before returning to the school and soon they were sat in armchairs in front of a roaring fire, enjoying butterbeers. Hermione had opened her other present, Ginny had got her a journal, but it was similar to Tom Riddle's in the sense that it sent messages, but to a matching journal that Ginny possessed. "I just figured it might be more difficult to see you when he's got you in the dungeons. At least we can keep talking", Hermione was touched by the sentiment but felt the knot in her stomach tighten. It tightened even more when they began the short walk to school.

* * *

><p>She collapsed onto her bed, only about an hour to go until her big day. Shit. Ginny, came into the room and led on the bed next to her. They both wondered when they'd next be like this, when it'd be normal again. Hermione doubted that it'd be any time soon, but she stayed hopeful.<p>

"'Mione, I did get you another present today", Ginny added as she left the bed, to get on the bags from Hogsmeade. From it, she pulled out a dress and urged Hermione to put it on. It was very plain and white and ended just below the knee, it fitted perfectly. She put a plain black robe over the dress, and fastened it at the neck so the dress was still visible.

Ginny smiled at her friend "You have to wear some white on your wedding, even if you are marrying someone with all the emotions of a toad. Now come on, we need to get going"

Hermione looked curious, "We?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore sent me an owl; I'm one of your witnesses tonight"

Again, Dumbledore's consideration was overwhelming.

Outside the room of requirement, Snape was waiting looking ready to hex the next person; he was completely dressed in black as expected. Next to him Dumbledore was waiting in deep purple robes, teamed with his usual magical sparkle in his eyes. Professor McGonagall was also waiting, in her usual tartan robes – Hermione's second witness.

"Do you have the rings?" Snape questioned, with an obvious uncaring attitude

Hermione nodded and held out her hand which held the pouch of money and the two rings. Snape picked up the pouch and Hermione's ring, raising his eyebrow at her selection.

"Are we ready?" Dumbledore questioned, but no one answered, all Hermione could do was swallow the lump in her throat. They all still entered the room anyway, it manifested a very basic chapel, which only consisted of an alter in the middle of the stone floor, and was surrounded by columns.

"Wait, headmaster, don't we need a ministry official to actually... do it?" Hermione's voice was just a whisper, she couldn't hide being terrified

"Well, conveniently for everyone, I am a ministry official, and I offered to do this", Hermione just nodded, and everyone took their positions.

_May this witch and this wizard be joined by the laws of magic and our ministry, to learn through each other and share their magical power. May from this joining they are united as one, and together create flesh. May from this joining, their relationship shall bloom and happiness be found, even in the most uncertain places. These rings, may they symbolise their fidelity, their love and the eternal bonds of these vows. Today, I join this witch and wizard by the laws of magic._

Dumbledore softly said this, and his words echoed around the room. When indicated, Snape slid Hermione's ring onto her ring finger, and Hermione did the same for him, but both made sure to not make eye contact. Then, the headmaster gently tapped his wand on both rings and silver bonds wrapped around each hand. And that was it, she was married.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry about the long wait, been busy busy busy. Also, I'm sorry if it's been moving a bit too slowly for some people, hopefully the next few chapters will progress more quickly. Hope you're all still enjoying it!

The dungeon was just as cold as she remembered and the atmosphere was as frosty as Hermione expected. Nothing had changed in Severus' chambers, apart from the disappearance of the awkwardly fitting single bed. The sight of the only bed, stood solitary in the empty bedroom made dread rise in Hermione's throat like bile. They'd have to be sharing that bed, they'd be sharing that bed for the rest of their married life, Hermione wasn't scared easily but the thought of it was terrifying. Her face grew pale, and she stood in the dark room and swallowed hard, her knees grew weak as the fact she was married dawned on her. She didn't want to lose her composure in front of him, she wasn't going to look like the child he thought she was.

Snape cleared his throat, cutting through the heavy silence, but Hermione didn't turn to meet his eyes, she'd either break down or be met with his cruel disdain.

"Miss Granger, I have marking to do, get a house elf to bring your stuff down and be in bed by the time I get back"

She was about to demand that he treat her as an adult now that they were married, but he'd already left the room. Letting out a sigh of relief that he'd gone, Hermione sunk into one of the very hard backed armchairs and let tears flood to her eyes and the sound of her sobs to fill the room. She needed to get it all out before he came back, she had to be strong enough to stand up to him and not be subservient.

"Pull yourself together now, you've faced death eaters, so you can bloody handle Severus Snape", she said to herself, trying to create confidence, and she got up from her seat.

"Dobby", she said clearly, and it was followed by a soft pop as he appeared in front of her

"Miss Hermione!" Dobby gasped, "What are you doing in the Professor's quarters?" he sounded genuinely shocked, and Hermione was too exhausted to explain her situation, and just told him to ask Harry. "Can you bring me my trunk? It's in the dorm", and with a curt nod, Dobby left again. Hermione decided that all she wanted was a shower and bed, and so decided to explore what she guessed was the bathroom.

Her guesses was correct, and it was a very small; and dimly lit room. Just a toilet, sink, shower cubicle and a tiny mirror, Hermione sighed, no bath but it'd do. She pulled off her robes and the white dress, and stepped into the cubicle and let the warm water cascade over her until it warmed her from the cold dungeon surroundings. When she had stepped back into the bedroom, her trunk was waiting at the foot of the bed, and Hermione dug into it to find her pyjamas. The trunk was heavier than its size let on, using an invisible extension charm, Hermione had successfully managed to fit all of her belongings into it, she figured Snape wouldn't want her stuff littered across the room, but the last thing she wanted was him routing through her stuff.

She climbed into the bed, and didn't sink into the mattress like she did in the bed in her dorms, but instead it was stiff and cold and so uncomfortable. "Fits Snape I guess", she muttered, and she pulled the green duvet up to her chin to try and ward off the cold. The pillows matched the uncomfortable mattress, but as tiredness fell, Hermione stopped caring and fell asleep. Hours later the oak door creaked open and caused her to stir, and as she opened her eyes, through the density of the darkness she could make out a tall silhouette moving through the room. The silence of the night was interrupted by soft swishing sounds, and Hermione's stomach twisted awkwardly as she realised that it was the sound of her professor, her husband getting changed. There was no chance that she could make out any part of him through this darkness, but she rolled onto her side and stared in the opposite direction. He slid into the bed and the knot in Hermione's stomach just grew tighter, and sleep didn't descend again.

Every night that week passed in this same way, they didn't talk, and just led in bed awkwardly, avoiding touching each other at all.

The following Saturday though, Hermione decided to stay in his quarters to do her work; she wasn't going to avoid him forever. Snape cocked his eyebrow curiously but didn't say anything as she started to lie her text books down on the table. A few hours later though, when he returned to his quarters, he questioned it,

"So, are you planning on spending all day in here Miss Granger?"

"Firstly, you don't need to call me Hermione, and this is just as much my space as yours, _**Severus**_", she made sure she put emphasis on his name, just to get her message across

"I didn't dispute that, I was just checking", he said smoothly and sat opposite her, picking up a book

Hermione huffed as she struggled to think of a reply, so instead she buried herself in her work. The whole time she was conscious that he was watching her, but just focused on the roll of parchment in front of her. Silence settled again, and Hermione's tensions eased. This was interrupted by the sound of screeching at the window, and the flapping of wings, Hermione turned to the window and saw Hedwig.

"Hedwig!" she exclaimed happily

"Who's is Hedwig's?" Snape sneered in response

"She's Harry's, he must have some news"

She opened the window and retrieved the message before sending her away. It was in a delicate but posh looking envelope, and Hermione opened it gently:

_Mrs and Professor Snape, you are cordially invited to the wedding of:_

_Miss Ginny Weasley and Mr Harry Potter_

_Miss Lavender Brown and Mr Ronald Weasley_

_At the Burrow, next Saturday, the ceremony will begin at 1pm_

She scoffed at the title they had addressed her as, and placed the invite on the small table. Snape picked it up and his lip curled

"And are you going this?" he sneered nastily

"I'm a bridesmaid", Hermione replied curtly, picking up her book

"So do you expect me to go?" he replied, voice dripping with disdain

"I don't expect you to do anything, but you've been invited"

He didn't respond to this and Hermione just got on with doing her work, but it wasn't long before another interruption occurred. The room was filled again with a gentle pop, and Dobby was stood quivering at the door, holding a package

"And what do you think you're doing here?" Snape was so rude and terrifying, and Hermione of course had to readdress this

"Don't listen to him Dobby, you're more than welcome to come here", Snape was glaring at her as she said this, "After all, Severus wouldn't dispute that", she added for more effect

Dobby's eyes glistened with appreciation and understandable worry, but addressed Hermione all the same "Miss Weasley asked me to give this to you, it's for next weekend"

Dobby was thanked, and the package was taken, and he left.

"Don't undermine me in front of a house elf again", he demanded

"No! Who are you to treat them as you want? In fact who are you to treat anyone as you want?" Hermione asked viscously, to which he had no comment, so Hermione turned and walked to the bathroom, package in hand.

Unwrapping it, she pulled out a beautiful long dress. The lines on it where very simple and the neckline was a beautifully plain V. It was the deepest, most flattering shade of green she'd ever seen and knew Ginny was making a joke at her Slytherin husband.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: So sorry it's been a while. Just been busy lately, will try to update more regularly. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!_

When Hermione woke on the following Saturday morning, it was still early. The faint orangey yellow of the autumn dawn was sneaking through a gap in the thick green curtains. Her husband led in the bed, facing away from her as stiff as a board and if it wasn't for his gentle snores she'd have been fooled into thinking he was awake. Her small feet padded through to the bathroom, where she got dressed silently in the bitter cold of the dungeon. It was sleepily quiet and Hermione hadn't had a proper night's sleep since she moved down here, her heavy eyes ached with protest as she quickly went back into the bedroom to retrieve a bag she'd packed the night before. He was still led there sleeping in a very contrived and most likely very uncomfortable fashion, in fact in his black night shirt and with his contrasting icy pale skin he wouldn't have looked out of place in a coffin. Hermione wasn't planning on waking him to say bye that would definitely be like waking the dead.

The whole castle was filled with the dense silence that was in the dungeons, and in the half-light Hermione found it quite beautiful. The castle admittedly was very eerie, especially at night and especially after the war, although they were all safe, they couldn't forget that many lives had been lost in the corridors and classrooms. The first frost made the grass crunch satisfyingly under Hermione's feet as she made her way to the apparition point, a little way out of the school grounds. With a gentle pop she vanished from Hogwarts, and arrived at The Burrow.

The scene she was met with was a great contrast from the castle. The huge white gazebo from Bill and Fleur's wedding took centre stage, and the sounds of life were booming through the air. Most predominantly, Mrs Weasley, her stern bellows at the twins were drifting to Hermione's ears. "Oh good, Hermione, you're here, so much I need you to do". From that moment on, she didn't have much time to feel tired, nor did she have much time for herself.

Up until eleven, she hadn't seen Ginny at all. On the other hand she had seen far too much of Lavender, as she blubbed that the cake didn't have enough pink frosting. But at eleven, it was time for Hermione to start getting ready, and she made her way up to Ginny's room. It had been transformed for the two brides, and had two separate dressing tables and at one Ginny was sat. Her face had subtly been transformed by makeup and she was glowing and her eyes were lined dark and smouldering. Her thick red hair was wrapped around the back of her head but some strands still softly framed her face. She looked more beautiful and sophisticated than Hermione had ever seen her.

"'Mione! How glad am I to see you!" Ginny squealed excitedly, "How's he been treating you?"

"Fine, but let's not talk about him today, it's your day, you look beautiful!"

At this point Lavender, who was sitting in the corner, cleared her throat. Her mousy curly ringlets were framing her face and tumbling past her shoulders. Her face was smothered with pink blusher and glitter and her lips shone heavily with gloss.

"Oh yes, yours too Lavender, you look very... Pink", Hermione tried to hastily please Bridezilla, and this seemed to work as she wasn't in a huff anymore.

"Anyway, Hermione you need to start getting ready", Ginny instructed sounding reminiscent of her mother.

Luckily, Hermione had been lucky to have clear porcelain skin, and so only applied a little makeup to her eyes and lips. Unluckily Hermione had bushy and frizzy hair, which just wouldn't do what she wanted, so using her wand she cast many charms and glamours to try and achieve a much smoother head of hair. When her hair finally succumbed to the magic, she gently wrapped it into a loose bun, too which Ginny began to coo at how nice she looked. Soon Lavender's little sister came into the room, already wearing her dress, and distinctly looking like a pink meringue.

The three girls themselves began to get dressed and Hermione soon realised that Lavender also looked like a meringue, just in white this time. Hermione's breath was taken away when she saw Ginny in her very classic and simple white dress. Floor length and delicately embellished in places with cream lace and embroidery, it was so flattering on her friend. Lavender didn't agree clearly and stood looking smug at the fact she had the biggest dress. Hermione stepped into her own floor length gown, the satin felt really nice against her skin, and the simple neck line was really flattering against her small chest. Again Ginny was cooing at how much the colour suited her but was interrupted by Arthur and Molly. They were both teary eyed and looked so proud, Hermione felt a lump rise at this, her parents never saw her wedding day not that they'd have recognised her.

"Right girls, are we ready?" Molly asked, and with it they set off.

Lavender demanded that she enter the gazebo first, so she had the big entrance but Ginny gracefully agreed; she wouldn't let her ruin it at all. Hermione braced herself and waited to lead Ginny's way down the aisle. She couldn't help let her jaw drop horror-stricken, Ron was stood blushing in a pink dinner jacket and pick trousers matched with white shirt and shoes. He looked positively garish and was blushing understandably. Lavender had obviously dressed him. Harry was otherwise dressed in a very classic black jacket with tails and black trousers and Hermione knew that he and Ginny would look perfect together. As Hermione's eyes glanced over the guests, she was horror stricken once more. A tall, stiff dark figure was stood in one corner of the gazebo, smirking most likely at Ron's suit. He actually came.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was beautiful and there were lots of teary eyes from emotional family members. As darkness fell outside the gazebo, the inside was illuminated with the gentle glow of candles, it was all very romantic, even more so when they gathered at the dance floor, to watch the couples take their first dance. Hermione hadn't heard even a hint of sarcasm so she had assumed Snape had left, not that she was overly bothered. Fred came and silently stood beside her, and sniggered as his mother and father joined the newly-weds on the floor. Soon other people were coupling and stepping out, and Fred asked Hermione to dance. As she took his hand they heard a low snarl,"Would you mind taking your mitts off my wife?"<p>

"Well, Severus, unless you were planning on dancing with me, you have no right to complain", Snape realised the position he'd put himself in, and lost his default smirk

"Very well then", he said, trying desperately not to lose face, and clasped a hand loosely around Hermione's arm.

They danced very stiffly and awkwardly, a metaphor for their marriage so far. They tried desperately to not have to touch each other too much, but the dance floor soon became busy and Hermione found herself uncomfortably pressed against his hard chest.

"We need to return to the castle", he bitterly whispered

"I don't have to do what you say, I want to stay for my friend's wedding"

"It's been two weeks", he said bluntly. This shut Hermione up, she had completely forgotten, well repressed the thought. She stiffly nodded and apparated before getting a chance to say bye to her friend. That night Ginny would be doing the same with Harry, as required by the law, but it'd be so different to Hermione's night, again she was painfully envious.

Snape hastily strode forward towards the castle, and Hermione hurried to keep up with him. They soon found themselves in the dungeons again. Snape went silently into his own personal stores but Hermione carried on into the bedroom. She perched awkwardly on the double bed, not knowing what to do with herself. Soon Snape reappeared carrying two glass vials, containing potions of slightly different colours. He thrust one at Hermione.

"W-w-what is it?" her nerves were apparent

"I thought it'd be more preferable to use a potion to start things instead of doing it manually"

Hermione nodded, agreeing, "But why is mine a different colour?"

"Something for the pain" he shrugged off, "Tell me when the potion takes effect" and he sat in an armchair.

Soon Hermione felt an uncomfortable wetness in between her legs, "Severus", she said and he stood up and walked towards the bed.

"Lie down", he said sternly and Hermione did, she wasn't going to argue with him and demand manners, she could barely stomach what was happening.

Snape turned the lights off with a flick of his wand, but still Hermione closed her eyes as tightly as possible. The fabric of her dress was lifted pass her thighs, but no further. The slightly moist underwear was removed. There was a pause of about a second, but it felt much longer, but then she felt pressure in between her legs. Despite the pain relief it still twinged with pain as she was entered for the first time. There was a deep uncomfortable feeling inside her, and she was thankful for the pain relief as it neither felt pleasant or unpleasant, just uncomfortable, bearable. His hips soon began to pick up motion, pushing himself deeper, she shifted awkwardly adjusting to this. Snape began to move faster but it wasn't too fast nor was it slow, his breath grew ragged and heavier as he carried on moving inside her. Hermione tried not to think of what was happening but it was really hard to avoid as there was only silence and his panting. The movements became more erratic as he drew closer to finishing. Soon he plunged even deeper and Hermione felt him grow tense and finish.

He rolled off her and walked out the door. She just led there silent and sobbing in the dark.


End file.
